Memories and Missing Moments
by ScarstarOfMountainClan
Summary: A series of short stories and drabbles for my story 'It Started in the Cafeteria'. Chapter 12: 'iPod Shuffle Challenge'
1. Pottermore

Hi, so this is a spin-off of my story ''It Started in the Cafeteria'' ... so yeah. You should read that before is just little moments, that take place before, during, or after (like a year) the main story :) I wrote most of these as seperate stories, for other fandoms then changed them a bit.

So yeah.

I'll try post 1-2 a week ... I'm not putting this story high up on my list, because there's no real plot. Just drabbles and one-shots.

*this one is before Tails and Cosmo get together*

Enjoy :)

'How much longer do you think this will be?'

Tails shrugged, 'Not sure,' he yawned, 'Can't be long now.'

'Tails, we've been lying on my bed for hours, waiting for the first clue.' Cosmo complained, rubbing the sleep from her eyes. 'I gotta sleep Tails!'

'Cosmo, it's Pottermore.' Tails said, as if that explained everything. 'It's kind of a big deal.'

Cosmo sighed and flopped backwards so her head was resting on her floral patterned pillow.

'Can't we just wait until it's open to the public?' Cosmo asked, 'Why do we have to be a BETA so much?'

Tails looked over at his best-friend, eyes wide with disbelief. 'Because we're both huge Harry Potter fans Coz - '

'Please don't call me that. You sound like Rouge.'

'It's the first film we saw together in the cinema - '

'I thought we saw - '

'We've dressed up for the films, had themed parties - '

'I Twitter-stalk the cast,' Cosmo added, beginning to smile.

'Yeah,' Tails grinned, 'And it's thanks to you, Cosmo, and your obsession with Tumblr, that we found out that the first clue is out - '

'TAILS!' Cosmo screamed, sitting up suddenly. Her blue eyes were wide and she was pointing at the laptop screen. Tails winced, 'Don't be so loud Cosmo ... anyway what - '

'The clue!' she exclaimed, 'It's there!'

'Oh my Rowling!'

'Read it out!'

Tails clicked the screen, 'It's loading!'

'Argh!'

'It's up!'

'Yes!'

'... well?'

'Okay, How many breeds of owls are featured on the Eeylops Owl Emporium sign? Multiply this number by 49.'

'What? That's impossible!'

'Get a calculator then! - and a copy of the book!'

Cosmo hopped off the bed and ran over to her bookshelf. She grabbed a copy of the first Harry Potter book from it, and her purple calculator from her desk. The seedrian flipped through the pages, eyes narrowed. She stopped, then began punching numbers onto the calculator.

'What is it?'

'Two-hundred and forty-five.'

Tails quickly typed in the number, and clicked the screen.

'Tails?'

'Done.'

Cosmo beamed, 'Y - y - y - YES!'

She jumped back onto the bed and they high fived, grinning like the cheshire cat.

'...'

'So ... what now?'

Cosmo shrugged, 'Not sure ... wanna have a Harry Potter movie marathon?'

'Yeah!'

'Okay, I'll get the popcorn ...'

'Cosmo! Tails!' Galaxina yelled, marching across the landing to her little sister's room. 'It's time for break - '

Galaxina stopped mid-sentence. She had pushed the door open, to find Cosmo and Tails curled up on the bed, fast asleep. The laptop was out in front of them, the screen showing the Yule Ball scene from Harry Potter and the Goblet of Fire. Galaxina could see the false glasses, and magic-marker lightning scars on the two friends. Galaxina smiled, shaking her head as she closed the door softly.

'Those two ...'

*Cosmo is really a big nerdy dork, who loves sci-fi and fantasy but she hides it from most people*

Anyway.

I promise I'm working on the next chapter of ISITC.

Seriously.

Scarstar xxx


	2. Titanic

Oh. My God. I just saw Titanic.

The tears ... oh God, the tears.

Anyway, it gave me an idea for this one-shot. So yeah.

This takes place when Silver and Blaze are dating, and decide to go see ''Titanic 3D'' in the cinema.

Enjoy :)

Silver was sensistive.

At least, that's what he told people. Ariana just said he was over-emotional, like a girl on their PMS.

She was probably right.

Silver was one of those people who cried at movies, books, television shows ... even those charity adverts with the starving children. Yep, turn on the waterworks.

This, of course, made his life a bit harder than it should be.

In English class, when he was a first year, their teacher had decided to show them a movie. That movie was ''The Boy in the Striped Pyjamas''.

You can probably see where this is going.

Luckily, Blaze had come prepared and had passed him numerous tissues, and coughed loudly whenever he made any sad noises.

Just one of the many reasons he loved her; she was always there for him.

Okay, mostly there for him. About 99% of the time.

The 1% was when they saw ''The Lion King'' - but to be fair, who HADN't cried when Mufasa died? Just because Blaze had a heart of stone when it came to that stuff, didn't mean everyone else was the same.

Though she had gotten a little misty-eyed during ''Homeward Bound'' the other day ...

Anyway, Silver cried easily.

Now, it wasn't like he'd just burst into tears at every little sad moment he witnessed - he wasn't that bad. No, he just ... found some things depressing.

Seriously, he wore black for a week when Dumbledore died. And when he was five and saw ''The Fox and the Hound'' for the first time, his mum actually let him stay at home from school the next day.

Luckily, the gang knew this and wouldn't pressure him into watching/reading anything that might upset him. Well, mostly. Again, 99% of the time.

The 1% was when Charmy and Cream asked him to watch ''The Water Horse'' with them. He couldn't say no to Cream ... it was like kicking a cute little baby chao in the face.

He really had to work on saying no ... he didn't think he'd ever live ''The Water Horse'' experience down. At least they had all cried - the ending of that movie was sad, okay?

But if he thought that saying no Cream was bad ... it was nothing next to saying no to Blaze. That was impossible for him. He couldn't think of a time when he had said no to her ... unless, it was like, when she asked him if she looked ugly. He'd say no then, of course.

Maria had a theory that Blaze was a secret witch, who had enchanted Silver with magic powers like in Harry Potter, so he couldn't ever ever say no to her.

Silver hadn't known if she was joking or not - this was before they had all started hanging out.

Actually, he still wasn't sure if she was joking now ... it was hard to tell with Maria.

Anyway, Silver couldn't say no to Blaze.

Which was why he was sitting in a dark room, with twenty other people ... watching ''Titanic''.

Yeah. This wasn't a good thing.

As the band on the ship played ''Nearer My God to Thee'' Silver felt the tears coming. He had to bite his lip, and grip the seats to stop himself having a meltdown.

It only got worse when the little boy and his dad went the wrong way. And when the little girls and their mother were crying for their father/husband.

The tears started falling then.

He actually started sobbing.

Seriously. He was worse than Azura (Cosmo's cousin, and maybe the only person who was worse than him when it came to sad things. She cried when she saw dead things on the road).

Silver tried to cry as quietly as possible - even though over half the room was crying, so it wouldn't be that weird (well maybe it would ... most of the people crying were teenage girls and he was a sixteen year old boy) - but when Jack died ... oh God.

The tears.

He may of actually wailed a little ...

Blaze hadn't noticed for most of the movie - she had been sighing, and grumbling at the beginning, when it was mostly just a cheesy romance story. Silver had actually kind of wanted to watch, but he decided that he didn't mind missing it so much, if he got to make out with Blaze instead. But as soon as they saw the iceberg, the movie had Blaze's complete attention.

But when he started seriously weeping ... she turned over and held onto his hand, squeezing it softly. She didn't even complain when he cried onto her shoulder, which ruined her new t-shirt.

In fact, she even agreed to let him choose the next thing they saw in the cinema, and bought him an Oreo Krushem.

She didn't even tease him for crying.

Which was cool of her.

All the movies mentioned are ones that I have cried watching. Seriously.

Anyway, I have to go to bed now ... I have to go to Chessington tomorrow, for my birthday :D

Scarstar xxx


	3. First Glance: Sonic

'Hey,' Cream whispered, looking around. 'Did anyone else notice that pink hedgehog?'

Rouge turned around slightly, staring across the cafeteria. A pink hedgehog was standing near the lunch-line, holding a tray of food and looking a little lost.

'She looks lonely.' Rouge noted. Cream nodded, 'Exactly what I was thinking. Should I ask her to sit here?' she asked, 'I mean ... it would be nice to have a new person around, wouldn't it?'

'Aw, you're so sweet Cream.' Cosmo smiled. The seedrian added a few more lines to her drawing, 'Yeah, go ask her.'

Cream smiled and slid off her seat, skipping across the cafeteria to talk to the girl.

Sonic sighed, tapping his fingers on the table. He was tired from staying up playing video-games with his brother, Manic, last night. He didn't really want Cream to bring this girl over; he wasn't in the mood to make small talk.

'Ok guys! This is Amy Rose...you know...that girl you wanted me to bring over?'

He listened to Cosmo talk to the girl, but didn't pay much attention until she said his name. Sonic looked up ...

... and found himself staring into the most beautiful eyes he had ever seen. They were dark green, with some lighter flecks where the light hit them. He blinked, and looked at the girl who owned the eyes; she was beautiful too. A pale pink hedgehog with shoulder-length quills. She was taller than him, and dressed in a black and dark-pink stripy t-shirt, and black jeans.

Sonic felt himself heat up, and knew that he was blushing. She noticed this and blushed too, looking away from him.

But Sonic couldn't look away. He watched her brush her quills away from her face, and tell Tikal and Silver about how mean people in her old school had been. Then Blaze read out her timetable, and he found out that they would have History class together.

Amy looked back at him. Sonic smiled at her and her muzzle reddened. She quickly looked away.

Maria ran off with Amy, towards the Home Ec: room. Once the two girls were out of sight, Tails smirked and turned to face him; 'You like her, don't you?'

Sonic sighed. This was going to be a long day.


	4. I Was Born This Way, Hey

**THIS IS WHAT HAPPENS WHEN I WATCH TOO MUCH GLEE.**

**But I just had the idea of them doing ... yeah ;)**

**This takes place a year after ISITC but there are no real spoilers :b Just so ya know :)**

**But you'll discover some things about some characters that may be a suprise ... **

**(Bunnie somehow lost her southern accent 0_o)**

**Enjoy :D**

**...**

Bunnie, the head-prefect walked up on-stage. She wore a shimmery red dress, that ended at her knees and high-heels. Bunnie stopped in the middle of the stage and spoke into her mic; 'This next act is very different then anything we've had before ... very different. Could I ask my friend Rouge to come up and explain it?'

There was a bit of polite applause as Rouge the bat walked through the stage curtian, wearing black skinny-jeans and a white t-shirt. There was something printed across it but her arms were crossed so nobody could see it.

'Hey Bunnie.'

'Hi Rouge. So, please explain what your act for tonight is?'

Rouge smiled, 'It was Cosmo's idea. She is a huge fan of ''Glee'' and got an idea from the show.'

'Cool!' Bunnie glanced at her clip-board, 'So you entered last year?'

'Yeah, me and my friends - they're doing it too.'

'I heard that you also have last years third-place group, ''Wish You Were Here'' and our first-place group, ''The Four Shamrocks'' with you.'

'You're right ... though we only have 3/4 of ''The Four Shamrocks''. Niamh ... she moved.'

'Okay,' Bunnie grinned, 'So how about you get back and we'll start, kay?'

Rouge nodded and vanished behind the curtian. Bunnie waited a few seconds before she spoke again;

'Ladies and Gentlemen, please give a warm welcome too ''Jigsaw'' who will be singing Lady Gaga's hit song ''Born This Way''.

Bunnie walked off-stage and the curtians were pulled open. A very large group of people were scattered around the stage, some in groups of three, some in a line, some standing by themselves.

Everyone was wearing black jeans/jeggings/leggings/tights and skirts and a white t-shirt - but since everyone was standing with their backs to the crowd, nobody could read them.

There were three people standing at the front of the stage. An Irish setter in the middle, a pretty fox on his left and an orange racoon on his right. They were all wearing black jackets over their t-shirts.

The three of them turned around and began to speak;

_''It doesn't matter if you love him ... or a capital H - I - M.''_

The two girls raised their arms up to the sky, while Brendan the setter continued to talk;

_''Just put your paws up ... cause you were born this way baby.'_

The three teenagers smiled at the crowd, and ripped off their jackets to reveal the words across their chest, printed in bold black text - **LIKES EVERYONE, LIKES BOYS **and **LIKES GIRLS**.

There were a few gasps, and the three on-stage tensed slightly; how would people react?

They almost fainted with relief when they were met with some appluase and cheers, instead of insults and homophobic slurs.

Aishling walked down the left of the stage, Marine to the right and Brendan to the middle. They were replaced by two new teenagers - Cosmo The Seedrian and her cousin, Azura.

Or **QUEEN OF THE GEEKS **and **ALL KINDS OF WEIRD**.

They sang the first verse, and when the chours came up, everyone turned around and began to sing.

_''I'm beautiful in my way, cause God makes no mistakes, I'm on the right track baby I was born this way!''_

_''Don't hide yourself in regret, just love yourself and you're set, I'm on the right track baby I was born this way!_

Cosmo and Azura ran back to hold hands with to foxes, one bright yellow and the other cyan blue - or **KING OF THE GEEKS **and **TRUST ISSUES**.

Maria - **FIFTY SHADES OF WEIRD **- and Amy - **MISS NOBODY **- ran up to sing the _''Don't be a drag, just be a Queen.'' _part before hig-fiving and dancing away.

Fiona Fox, Mina Mongoose and Sally Acorn - **BITCH**, **EGO **and **MOODY** - strutted up to center stage and sang the the first part of the second verse together, with Megan - **NO GOD LOVE CHILD **- and Elias - **NOT-SO-DAPPER** - dancing behind them with everyone else.

Cream - **CHILDISH **- sang the second part, with Charmy - **INSIGNIFICANT **- joining her for the Latin line.

The crowd was loving this, and some of them were even standing up and singing along with the chorus with the group.

Then, Shadow - **GOTH** - Silver - **(UN)ORIGINAL NAME -** and Sonic - **CAN'T DANCE - **moved into the middle of the stage. They put their arms out, and linked them in a complicated way. They bent down, and Tikal - **BULLIED FOR BEING ME** - ran down the stage and up onto their arms. The boys quickly stood up and Tikal managed to jump off, and do a tumble in mid-air. Then Rouge - **SPOILED BRAT **- ran up and did the same. They recieved many gasps and cheers.

Everyone moved out of the way, as Wave - **EPIC FAIL** - and Jet - **BIGGEST FLIRT** - flew down the stage, with a tall grey wolf with long black hair walking under them. The wolf was a transfer student, who nobody had ever known much about. She was the only one still wearing a jacket.

Then, she tore it off and the whole room gasped as they read what it said; **SWEET TRANSVESTITE**. He/she began to sing;

_''Ooh, there ain't no other way, baby, I was born this way Baby, I was born this way Ooh, there ain't no other way, baby, I was born this way I'm on the right track, baby, I was born this way.''_

Knuckles - **OVERPROTECTIVE** - joined Amy and Maria and the three of them sang;

_''Don't be drag, just be a queen Whether you're broke or evergreen You're black, white, beige, chola descent You're Lebanese, you're orient''_

Tikal and Blaze - **FOUR EYES** - took over the song.

_''Whether life's disabilities Left you outcast, bullied or teased Rejoice and love yourself today 'Cause baby, you were born this way''_

Marine, Aishling, Brendan and the grey wolf sang the next few lines.

_''No matter gay, straight or bi Lesbian, transgendered life I'm on the right track, baby I was born to survive.''_

Ciara - **BELIEBER **- and Mina sang the next part.

_''No matter black, white or beige Chola or orient made I'm on the right track, baby I was born to be brave.''_

The whole group sang the chorus together, dancing with each-other. Rouge and Fiona did cartwheels around the stage, while Maria lead a little dance she had choreographed heself.

The crowd was going wild! Even Julie-Su was smiling and singing along with her friends.

_''I was born this way, hey I was born this way, hey I'm on the right track, baby, I was born this way, hey.''_

The whole group moved into the middle of the stage and posed, as they finished the song, soaking up the applause.

They got off the stage and sat down for the rest of the show ... the other acts were good, but none of them were very suprised when they won.


	5. Baking and Brothers

'Charmy!' Cream said, rapping her friend's hand with her wooden-spoon. 'Stop eating the cupcake batter!'

Charmy whipped his hand away, looking a little sheepish. 'Sorry Cream,' he replied, licking the last trace of batter from his mouth. 'It just tastes good; you're an amazing baker.

Cream rolled her eyes, but she was smiling, 'Flattery will get you nowhere Charmy,' she hummed, scooping batter into the bun-cases. 'Come on, help me with these.'

The two friends sorted out the cupcakes; Cream was chatting nineteen-to-the-dozen, eyes shining as she talked about her mother's wedding. Charmy was trying hard to listen ... but it was kinda hard to to concentrate when Cream was standing this close to him, with a bit of flour on her nose.

He really wanted to reach over and brush it off ... then maybe stroke her cheek ... turn her face and lean in and kiss her.

Ha. Yeah, like he'd ever do that.

Yes, Cream was cute, and funny and really sweet ... but she was also his best-friend. Like, his _sister_. They had slept in the same room together, on multiple occasions ... and yeah.

If they went out, it would be creepy and weird.

'Hey guys, w'atcha making there?'

Charmy glanced up from the raw batter, 'Cupcakes.' he said, smiling at his brother. 'Cream wanted to make some for Gracie and Gabby's birthday on Friday, cause she would't be there.'

Monty grinned, 'Cool, can't wait to try 'em.'

Charmy looked over at Cream, and did a double-take; she was blushing and biting her lip, trying to hide her grin (but failing at doing so).

Charmy narrowed his eyes, looking back and forth, between Cream and Monty. Monty was saying something to her and her blush was becoming worse and she was giving him one-word replies. The young bee felt like he had been punched in the chest.

It didn't take a genius to figure out what was going on - which was good, because Charmy wasn't that smart.

His best friend, was crushing on his older-brother.

And he didn't like it. At all.


	6. Thus, The Amazing Friendship Was Born

**I'm planning a whole set of one-shots where they're all kids :)**

**...**

'Mommy? Can I go look at colours and stuff please?'

Earthia looked down at her five year old daughter, who was looking up at her, with big hopeful blue eyes.

'Of course Cosmo. But only for a few minutes, while I buy the stuff for Galaxina's sleepover, okay?'

Cosmo nodded, skipping away as her mother shouted at her, ''not to talk to strangers'' or ''wander off anywhere''. She found the section of the shop that had the art supplies. Cosmo stroked the packets of beads and feathers and stickers and pipe-cleaners, millions of ideas for collages and pictures and things popping into her head.

The young girl fingered the coins and notes in the pocket of her jacket; she had been saving them _forever_ and now she had a chance to buy something. Cosmo browsed through the markers, sketch-pads, paints and crayons, reading the prices before moving along; she did hesitate at a packet of glow-in-the-dark markers, but moved along; she had lots of those already. She was looking for something _new_.

Then she saw it.

''It'' was the biggest, bestest set of gel-pens she had ever seen in her life; there were normal ones, in all the colours of the rainbow but there were also neon ones, glittery ones, metallic ones ... even _scented_ gel pens, which was easily the coolest thing ever.

'I want it,' she said loudly, even though nobody was listening. 'I need it.'

Cosmo squinted, trying to read the sticker with the price properly; she didn't really understand numbers yet. But she could tell that she had just about enough for the pens.

The young girl beamed; everyone in her class was going to be _super_ jealous when she came into school with these on Monday morning.

Cosmo stood up on tiptoe, trying to grab the packet; just a little bit more and she'd -

Suddenly, a yellow gloved hand reached out and took the packet down of the shelf; the young girl looked around, to see another little kid standing there. He was a bright yellow fox, with black-glasses over his big blue eyes. He also had two tails, which Cosmo found pretty awesome but at the same time _**he was stealing her gel-pens!**_

No way was she letting that happen!

'Um, excuse me but those are mine.' Cosmo said to the boy, trying to be polite which was _really_ hard to do when this kid was taking away what she really wanted.

He blinked, shaking his head. 'No, they're _mine_.' he insisted, tightening his grip on the large packet.

Cosmo glared at him, putting a hand on her hip the way Galaxina did whenever Cosmo asked her to play with her nowadays.

'I saw 'em first.'

'I _grabbed _them first.'

Cosmo tried to think of something clever to say to the boy; 'You have to give them to me.' she told him, 'Because _I'm_ a girl.'

'So?'

This boy was _really_ starting to annoy her.

'_So_, you have to be nice to me. Galaxina says that boys have to treat girls nice, or they get in trouble.'

'That's dumb.'

'_You're_ dumb.' Cosmo snapped, grabbing hold of the packet and tugging at them; but the fox was pretty strong for a five year old. 'Gimme them!'

'Nuh uh!' he said angrily, trying to push Cosmo away. Cosmo fell backwards, landing onto the tiled floor. 'Ow!' she cried, 'That hurt!'

Cosmo jumped up at the boy, pinning him down on the ground; he was pretty surprised, but didn't let go of the pens. He pulled a face at Cosmo and tried to shake her off, but Cosmo wasn't giving up without a fight. She nipped the yellow fox on the arm, causing him to loosen his grip on the pens. Cosmo quickly tried to grab them, but the boy saw it coming and held onto them; using his feet, he pushed her off.

Cosmo jumped back onto him, trying to pull the packet out of his grasp. She dug her fingernails into his arm, causing him to wince and drop the pens. Quick as a flash, Cosmo grabbed them and jumped up from the boy.

'Thank you!' she said, flouncing off in the other direction. The fox jumped up from the ground, and ran over to her, arms outstreched and tugged the gel-pens out of Cosmo's hands. She tripped over in surprise, landing face-down on the floor.

Small tears formed inside her eyes, as Cosmo tried to push herself from the ground. She rubbed her chin, which had a small scrape on it. The fox noticed how sad she was, and, feeling guilty, dropped the pens and sat down beside her.

'I'm sorry - ' he began, but Cosmo didn't notice. She quickly slid across the floor, scooping up the packet in both arms and holding it to her chest.

'Wait wha - ?' the yellow fox saw the seedrian on the floor, with the pens. His face was scrunched up into a scowl, and he pushed himself along the floor, and grabbed her leg so she couldn't escape.

'Give that back!'

'No way!'

'Give it - '

'Miles Richard Prower!'

'Cosmo Candra Jones!'

The two children froze, looking up into the angry faces of their parents. Miles' mother was a short woman, with gold-yellow fur and a white muzzle and tail-tip. Unlike her son, she had green eyes and only one tail.

She stormed over to her son and pulled him off Cosmo, despite his protests. Earthia did the same with Cosmo, who still had a firm grip on the packet of gel-pens.

'But mom, she - '

'He started it!'

The two children were drowned out by their mother's scolding them, and turning around to apologise to one-another.

'Miles isn't usually so - '

'Cosmo doesn't - '

The two of them stopped talking and began to laugh; Cosmo and Miles looked up at them in surprise - grown-ups were _weird_.

Miles' mother turned to face him, her expression, once-again, stern. 'Go and say your sorry Miles, okay? I can see a stain where you kicked her - you've ruined her pretty blue dress!'

Miles knew that there was no use in arguing; he simply sighed, and trudged closer to the seedrian. Cosmo watched him warily, clinging onto her set of gel-pens.

'Sorry ...' he huffed, trying not to look at her.

Cosmo smiled; 'Okay, I'm sorry too.'

The two kids smiled at each-other, anger forgotten. Cosmo was staring at Miles' two-tails. He noticed this and backed away, looking down at the ground.

'I know ... they're weird.'

'They're _awesome_.' Cosmo corrected him, wide-eyed. Miles looked up in surprise, smiling when he saw that Cosmo was being serious about liking his tails. 'Thanks!' he beamed. 'Look what I can do with 'em!'

Cosmo's eyes grew to the size of dinner plates, as the young fox began to spin his tails around, causing him to rise a few feet off the floor. Cosmo gasped as he landed, clapping like crazy (still trying to hold onto the packet), stars in her eyes.

'That is **so cool**!' she squealed, 'You can fly?'

Miles nodded shyly; 'Most kids don't like it.'

'Well I think it's really neat! You're way cooler than any of the kids in my class. I go to St. Lucy's.'

'Really?' Miles grinned, 'I'm going to go there, because we're trying to find a new house on the other side of town ... that school will be closer than my old one.'

'So we'll be in the same class!' Cosmo jumped up slightly, a big grin on her face. 'Awesome!'

Earthia and Sophie, Miles' mother, were watching their children with smiles on their faces. 'They've put things behind them I see,' Earthia noted. Sophie nodded, 'They seem to be getting along.'

'Could Miles come over to play with Cosmo tomorrow?' Earthia asked, 'He could use the gel-pens.'

'Would you mind?' Sophie asked, 'I need to go on a few messages, and it's impossible with him.'

'I know how you feel,' Earthia laughed, taking her phone from her handbag. 'Give me your number, and we can arrange something this evening.'

Neither of them knew that they were about to help their children find a best-friend, a first-crush, first-love and maybe even a spouse by doing this one little thing.

**...**

**(BECAUSE TAILS WORE GLASSES AS A LITTLE KID)**

***cough***

**Yeah, when I was in school gel-pens, twistables, and go-gos were the best things ever.**

**So were those aliens that were supposed to make babies when you but 'em in the fridge ... **

**Those were cool too.**

**This was so awkward, because I had to write ''Miles'' instead of Tails becase Cosmo hasn't given him the nickname yet ...**

**Scarstar xxx.**


	7. Crush

**Set a few years after ISITC.**

**. . .**

'Who ya texting Manic?' Sonia grinned, flopping down onto the couch beside her younger brother.

Manic quickly slipped his phone into the pocket of his hoodie; his cheeks were a little darker than usual, and he avoided looking at Sonia. 'It was ... it was just Chloe, asking if I wanted to have lunch with her and Jason tomorrow.'

'Mmm hmm, sure.' Sonia nodded, rolling her eyes. 'Whatever you say.'

The two of them sat in silence for a while, Manic still blushing. Sonia yawned, and picked up the remote. She flicked through channels for a minute, before stopping at an episode of ''Jersey Shore''. Manic sighed at his sister's choice, but watched it for a little while anyway, the text he had recieved still burning in his mind. It wasn't good ... he shouldn't be feeling this way about somebody he hadn't known for very long. He had tried to squash the feelings ...but ...

The green hedgehog sighed.

Crushes sucked.

He'd had enough of them to know that - he was almost twenty. There had been the pretty girl with long red plaits in primary school - he couldn't even remember her name, she had moved away so long ago. There had been Jazz, Chloe and his brief relationship with Mina Mongoose (he was still good friends with all of them actually), Amy, which had been a horrible experience because his little brother had been totally in love with her, so yeah, _awkward_.

For some reason though ... this felt different.

There was a buzzing from inside his pocket, and he excused himself from the room, trying his best to ignore Sonia's sly expression. He quickly took his phone from his pocket, and, checking that there was nobody around he opened the new message, his blush spreading across his face and his mouth streching out into a smile as he read it;

_Yeah, I'd love to meet up with u and the others again ... it will be just like old times yea? ;)_

_C u all 2moro_

_- Brendan._

**. . .**

**Okay, it's time I've told you call something ...**

**In this story ...**

**Manic's bisexual.**

**Okay, I feel better now that I've told you all that.**

**Originally, I was going to have Manic and Mina be endgame, then my friend Nicole was all ''NO. GIVE HIM TO ME OR I'LL USE MY NINJA POWERS ON YOU'' so I was all ''OKAY. JUST PLEASE DON'T HURT ME.''**

**Then Nicole became obsessed with Josh Hutcherson,and was like; ''MAKE ME JOSH'S GIRLFRIEND IN A MAGAZINE OR SOMETHING IDK.''**

**And I was all ''Yeah! ... but what about Manic? Because Mina will be with Ash Mongoose now!''**

**''Errr ... um ... lolawkward.''**

**''JOSH HUTCHERSON!'' I yelled.**

**''OMG YEAH! THEY CAN BE ALL HOT AND MAKE OUT AND ;)''**

**''... I was joking ...''**

**''Oh ...''**

**''But ... how about I give Manic a boyfriend?''**

**''YESYESYES''.**

**So yeah.**

***cough***

**Manic/Brendan is pretty adorable :D**

**(and the Jazz he had a crush on was a guy, btw)**

**Scarstar xxx**


	8. You Put Your Arms Around Me and I'm Home

**Set during the early years of Shadow and Maria's friendship.**

** I would suggest listening to ''Arms'' by Christina Perri before/while reading because this was going to be a songfic to that song but the site doesn't allow songfics :b**

**Anyway, I wrote this because I realized that I hadn't shown Shadow and Maria's relationship from Shadow's point of view. I wanted to show that she is just as important to him as he is to her ... she's almost more important to him actually, because ... **

**The chapter will sort of explain that.**  
**tHE **An  
**...**

Home.

It's a strange word according to Shadow.

For most of his life, he had believed that home was where you lived. Your house. The place where your family lived.

He had never understood all the fuss in films and television shows about having a home, because he didn't think his was all that great. It was small and dark. His parents hardly ever spoke to him, unless it was to yell at him to do his homework or mind his little sister. They both loved Sunshine more than they loved him - and why wouldn't they? Sunshine was cute and everybody wanted to be her friend in school. Shadow was pretty anti-social and had anger issues (though his behaviour was improving thanks to Maria and how she was so accepting of him)

He'd spend most days in the tiny little den where the piano was or at Maria's house.

Shadow liked Maria's house much more than his.

Maria was always full of ideas of cool things they could do - like the time they put on a show together, with Shadow as the piano-player and Maria as the pretty dancer. Or the time when she wanted to make cookies only they put marshmallows and caramel chocolate inside it which melted to the bottom of the tray and turned all black so they had to use a knife to cut the black gloop off the bottom of the tray.

Deep down, Shadow had always been a little jealous of Maria's home. How come she got such a pretty, warm and welcoming one, where everything was clean and everyone smiled and treated him like part of the family, when in his home it was like he didn't even exist?

He thought he hated his home.

But he was wrong.

He had never hated his home ... because he had never realised where it was. He had been looking in the wrong place.

Shadow would never forget the day he found his home.

It was on their ''frenn-iversary''. Shadow had always thought the idea was a little dumb but Maria had thought it was the best idea ever so he went along with it.

Shadow didn't have any money to buy a gift and his parents wouldn't have the time to take him to the shops, so he had stolen some of Sunshine's beads and made Maria a purple bracelet; it was pretty simple, but he hoped she'd like it.

She didn't.

She _loved_ it.

Maria was one of those kids who you could give a gift too and she'd be happy with the box. It was just one of the many things that Shadow liked about her ... she was happy with what she got.

Her face had broke out into the biggest grin ever and she kept jumping up and down, crying ''thank you!'' over and over again. When she had calmed down slightly, she had extended her arms and pulled Shadow into a hug, which had taken him by surprise.

She stayed there for a while and eventually Shadow relaxed slightly, and put his arms around her and closed his eyes, just enjoying the warm feeling inside him.

And he knew that he had _finally_ found his home.

**...**

**Scarstar xxx**


	9. The Fight

**Aishling the Fox and Niamh the Badger are my own characters. So are Brendan and Ciara but they only appear at the very end.**

**(x x x)**

'Anyway, there's this girl in the year below us ... and you know what? _She's a lesbian_.'

Aishling froze. She quickly looked over at Niamh, a fellow exchange-student from Ireland and her locker neighbour. Niamh was talking to a group of other girls in their year and they all had looks of absolute disgust on their faces.

Aishling looked away and grabbed a few books from her locker, pretending that she couldn't hear what Niamh was saying; she had known Niamh for years and still hadn't told her that she was bisexual. Niamh was so against things like that and Aishling didn't want her to think that she was a freak for being this way

'She was all up on me the other day. I wanted to _vomit_.'

_The poor girl_ Aishling thought, shaking her head slightly. _I wonder who she is? Maybe I could help - _

'Who is it Niamh?' squeaked Clarissa the Mouse.

Aishling's ears pricked up and she tried not to look toointerested.

'It's that freaky raccoon. Marine.'

Aishling nearly dropped her books. _No! Please no _she silently begged. _Please let Niamh be mistaken – Marine can't be gay. No, the poor girl. _

Gasps and cries of outrage came from the girls. One girl made a disgusted sound and said 'My sister does football training with her! Oh my God what if that girl is perving on her in the locker room?!'

'I wouldn't be surprised if she was.' Nimah hissed. 'The freaky little dyke tried to rape me the other day ... the sick sick creep.'

Aishling felt sick. Her stomach lurched and her knees wobbled slightly; she needed to get away. She slammed her locker shut, locked it and tried to push past Niamh and her cronies.'Excuse me.' she muttered, trying to hide her tear-filled eyes. Her throat was aching from the effort it was taking to hold back her tears.

None of the girls seemed to notice, they were still whispering, saying awful things about Marine. Aishling bit her lip; she knew that she should say something ... but she didn't know what to say.

'You shouldn't use language like that.' she finally choked out. 'Some people might find it offensive.'

Again they ignored her, still talking amongst themselves. 'How did you find out Niamh?' one of the girls piped out.

Niamh rummaged around her locker while she replied. 'Well, at first I thought that Marine was kinda cool. She started hanging out with us and she was ... ya know, _nice_. But then ...' Niamh grimaced, as though the memory was too awful to talk about. 'The bitch came up and just _told_ me – and what's more she admitted to having this freaky _**crush**_ on me!'

'Ewww!' the girls squealed, identical expressions of disgust on their faces.

Aishling's heart dropped in her chest. A small part of her was jealous (because it was _Marine_. Beautiful, intelligent, spunky Marine who Aishling had been crushing on since she saw her onstage at the talent show) but the jealousy was masked by her anger.

'I turned her down though. I pushed the _freak _away and I haven't spoken to her since. That lesbo should fuck off and go jump off a bridge or something because it's the best place for people like - '

That was the final straw for Aishling. She slammed her locker door shut, cutting Niamh off. Niamh jumped and turned to face Aishling; the pretty fox had a wild look in her eyes. Her fists were clenched, her teeth bared.

'You stupid, homophobic, double-crossing **bitch**.' she snarled, taking a step forward and pushing Niamh. The rest of the girls backed away, exchanging looks of shock and confusion. Niamh just looked shocked. Aishling continued to hurl insults at her. 'How could you _do that_?! How could you say those terrible things about Marine – none of it's true!'

'It is Aish! The little dyke told me herself!'

'Oh I believe _**that**_ don't worry!' Aishling cried. 'But calling her those awful, awful names and everything. It's not on. Why are you such a bitch Niamh?! Huh?'

'But - '

'But? _But?!_' Aishling cried, her eyes blazing with anger. 'But _what_? That girl _**trusted**_ you. That girl trusted you with her biggest secret ... and you went and betrayed her trust. That makes _you_ the sick one. Not her.'

A crowd was beginning to gather, watching the argument play out with interest. Niamh seemed to have gotten over her shock; she was watching Aishling, eyes narrowed.

'You think I don't know why you care so much?' she sneered, sounding partly amused and partly disgusted.

'Because I'm a decent person.' Aishling snapped.

'Oh no ... I know the _real_ reason.' Niamh took a few steps towards Aishling; she was bigger and taller than the other girl and could probably do her a fair bit of damage in a fight. 'It's because you're one too.' she whispered. 'You're a fucking dyke, just like Marine. I've seen you drool over Megan Fox in films and I've seen the way you stare at that ugly lesbo. But at least you could get a guy – everything about Marine screams lesbian. Prude, ugly and _disgusting_.'

Aishling didn't reply; she looked too outraged to speak. Finally, she sighed and turned away, shoulders slumped in defeat. Niamh watched her haughtily – but a second later she was on the floor, her hands over her mouth and speaking in muffled swearwords.

Aishling rubbed her clenched fists on her t-shirt, smirking at the girl on the ground and swishing her tail. 'Lesson One: Foxes are fucking _cunning_.'

Niamh let out a cry of outrage and launched at Aishling. Aishling managed to dart out of the way just in time but she was tripped up by one of Niamh's cronies. She skidded across the floor and Niamh managed to jump on top of her. Niamh pulled Aishling's hair, ripping her beautiful velvet hair ribbon into shreds. Aishling didn't even notice; she began to wriggle furiously across the floor, trying to shake Niamh off. She succeeded and managed to pin the badger down and slap her across the face. Niamh yelled abuse at the fox and tried to push her off but Aishling dug her nails into Niamh's body and began to shake her furiously.

'How could you do that to her?!'

'She deserved it!' Niamh spat. 'The fucking dyke!'

The two girls continued to fight, yelling and punching one-another. There was a very large crowd gathered now, cheering, egging them on.

'Aishling! Niamh!'

The two of them were pulled apart by their friends Brendan and Ciara. The two girls were still spitting and growling at each-other. Niamh struggled to break free from Brendan's grasp so she could punch Aishling while Aishling's teeth were bared and she had her eyes fixed on Niamh's exposed arm, waiting for a chance to sink her teeth into it and punish that girl for doing what she did to Marine.

'What's going on?' Brendan demanded. Ciara nodded in agreement. 'This isn't like you two.'

'She started it!' Niamh cried, pointing at Aishling.

'No. _**You**_ started it by being a homophobic bitch.' Aishling retorted. 'I hate you! I hate you I hate you I hate you I hate you I hate - '

'Okay Aishling, I think we get the picture.' Ciara interrupted.

'Anyway, I'm ever ever speaking to _her_ again. So she can just fuck off.' Aishling said, glaring at Niamh.

'Well I never want to speak to her again either!' Niamh hissed. 'In fact, I don't want to speak to any of you again. You all like Aishling more than me even though she's a fucking dyke!' she spun around to glare at Brendan. 'And I saw the way you drooled over that stupid green hedgehog who presented the talent-show. You're a fucking _fag_.' Niamh spat. She pulled away from Ciara and made her way down the hall. Her cronies rushed over and made a protective circle around her.

Brendan watched her go, stony-faced. Ciara reached over to pat his arm but he flinched. 'Excuse me.' he said and he walked away from them, his head lowered.

Aishling got up from the ground. A single tear ran down her cheek and was quickly followed by more; she didn't like crying in front of people but most of the crowd had vanished once the fight had been broken up. Ciara watched her best-friend with wide, curious eyes. 'Was it really that bad?' she whispered.

'You have no idea how much it hurt Ciara.' Aishling replied. 'I – I can't believe she'd say those things ... especially about Marine.'

'You really like her then?' Ciara asked. Ciara knew about Aishling's crush on Marine; Ciara was the first person Aishling had told – technically she was the _only _person because Cream knew before Aishling had even confessed.

'More than I've ever liked anyone before.'

'So ... you like girls. She likes girls. Go get her.' Ciara encouraged. 'But you better get out of here quickly – news travels fast and pretty soon a teacher is going to find out about this fight.'

Aishling wiped her tears away and a small smile tugged at her mouth. She didn't say anything to Ciara but she turned around and hugged the squirrel.

'Go get her.' Ciara repeated. 'Run. Figure out how you want to do it. I heard Maria mention that the girls are going to _he Sugar Bowl _after school so Marine will be there. But you better think of what you want to do on your date.' she winked

Aishling nodded and sprinted down the hall, almost knocking two girls over. She didn't even notice; there was only one thing on her mind and that was Marine. Beautiful, intelligent, spunky Marine who she wanted to kiss and hold and be with.

It was going to be amazing.

**(x x x)**

**It was amazing. Then they broke up in the sequel.**

**Yay.**

**Sorry if the end wasn't completely accurate to the chapter. stories won't load properly and this is a different computer so I couldn't check.**

**Scarstar xxx**


	10. The Discovery

**Contains spoilers for ''Starting Again''. You have bee warned.**

**(x x x)**

Cosmo sighed happily to herself; this was bliss.

The young seedrian wandered around the art gallery, her iPod shuffle set to Christmas songs, admiring the different paintings on display. She was the only one of her friends who liked going to the art gallery - Tails would occasionally accompany her but he usually got bored within the first five minutes. None of Cosmo's family liked to go either.

Cosmo didn't mind much. It was good to be by yourself sometimes ...

She stopped in front of a beautiful painting: it was a Winter scene, an icy lake surrounded by bare trees and snowy trees and hills. The sky was a mixture of blues and pinks and yellows. It was Cosmo's favourite painting in the whole gallery.

_It reminds me of last weeked, when Tails and I went ice-skating ... _she thought, _that was a good day._

Cosmo closed her eyes, remembering how cold it had been but how warm Tails' lips were. How he wrapped his arms around her when she began to shiver. How she pinned him down during their snowball fight and staring into his bright brown eyes.

Cosmo opened her eyes a little surprised to see where she was. She turned her attention back to the painting and smiled as her thoughts wandered back to that day with Tails ... love was a beautiful -

All thoughts of Tails vanished from her mind. She had noticed something from the corner of her eye, something she wished she hadn't seen ...

There was a couple standing beside Cosmo, looking up at the painting beside the Winter scene. Cosmo walked quickly away and didn't look at them until she was out of their sight; she didn't want them to recognise her.

The girl was a beautiful cream-coloured cat in wolly leggings and an oversized wolly red jumper. The man was a bright yellow fox with a white tail tip, wearing a black coat and trousers. He whispered something into her ear and she giggled and kissed his cheek.

Cosmo shook her head, tears filling her eyes. It couldn't be true ... she couldn't believe it. She _wouldn't _believe it. It wasn't him ... it was somebody else. She was wrong - it couldn't be him.

But inside, Cosmo knew that she was right. She knew who that man was. Cosmo had seen him only that morning, when she called over to Tails' house so they could walk to school together.

_Tails!_ she thought _What am I going to do? I have to tell him ... he deserves to know._

Cosmo looked at the couple again and wondered how long this had been going on. Weeks ... months ... maybe even **years**.

Cosmo let out a little whimper; it must have been louder than she thought because the cat turned around, concern in her eyes. 'Are you alright?' she asked. She had a soft, warm voice. Cosmo wished she didn't seem so nice ... she almost felt guilty for hating her.

'Homewrecker.' she hissed at the woman.

The cat blinked, looking shocked and hurt. The fox beside her froze and turned around slowly, recognising Cosmo's voice. He looked guilty and scared. Cosmo wiped her eyes and glared at him.

'Hello Mr. Prower.' she said angrily. 'Your wife was wondering when you'd be home ... I think I'll go and tell her where you are.'

'Wait, Cosmo - !'

Cosmo turned around and ran out of the gallery before he could finish his sentence. Cosmo ran down the street, tears falling down her face ... she could only imagine Mrs. Prower's face when she told her what she had just seen ... Tails' too ...

_Oh my gosh what am I going to tell him? _she thought suddenly. She couldn't exactly walk up to her best friend and say ''Hey Tails, how are ya? By the way, your father is having an affair okay bye!'' Tails was really close to his father and had great admiration and respect for him ... what was he going to think now?

Cosmo stopped running. _This is going to be really hard for him ... it's not something he'll get over in a few days. He isn't going to need me to be his girlfriend anymore ... just his best friend._

The thought of breaking up with Tails made Cosmo want to curl up and cry some more. But she bit down on her tongue to distract herself from the pain in her heart.

_I love Tails._ she told herself _So I'm going to be whatever he needs me to be right now ... and nothing more._

Cosmo sighed and began to walk towards Tails' house.

This wasn't going to be easy.


	11. If I Never Knew You

**What if Shadow and Maria never became friends?**

**What would happen to them?**

_**contains spoilers for the end of ''It Started in the Cafeteria''**_

**(x x x)**

Broken pieces of dark wood and shattered ivory keys littered the floor. Sheet music lay in shreds all around the room and a black leather stool had been flung across the room and lay on it's side.

A tall ebony hedghog with blood-red stripes stood in the middle of the mess, shaking with anger. Tears rolled down his face and onto the floor as his family's words played over and over again in his mind ...

_'You __**don't belong **__in this family!'_

_'Why can't you be __**more like your sister**__?'_

_'__**What are you doing**__!? Why are you dressed like some __**gothic freak**__?! I raised you __**better than this**__!'_

_'I __**hate**__ having you as a brother. Seriously, my life would be __**so much better**__ if you would just __**go away**__.'_

_'You were __**suspended**__? What did you __**do**__? I always __**knew you were trouble **__... this behavior simply __**isn't good enough**__!'_

_'You're__** ruining **__this family dinner Shadow. Go to your room ... __**I don't want to see you **__right now.'_

Anger boiled up inside him. Hot tears ran down his cheeks and his face was screwed up with pain and anger. Shadow kicked a bundle of paper furiously, sending it flying around the room. He picked up a chunk of wood and flung it off the wall; it went through the thin plaster, leaving a hole behind. He swore loudly - he didn't really care about the damage, but his mum would kill him.

He felt a tug of remorse at his heart as his eyes swept over the room, taking in the broken piano. He hadn't intended on destroying it ... it just sorta_ happened_. It was a mistake.

Just like him.

That's what he really believed; he was a mistake. He shouldn't of happened ... there was no point in his existance. Everybody hated him - nobody would care if he dropped dead.

Shadow couldn't blame them ... because sometimes he felt the same way.

And today was one of those days.

He just felt so _angry_ all of the time. He didn't really know what or who he was angry at anymore ... he wasn't even sure if it mattered. He just took it out on whoever was there ...

And because he didn't have any friends and didn't go to school most days (he'd just get in trouble anyway) the only person around to be angry at was himself.

_Waste of space_ he thought.

_Useless._

_My family's ashamed of me._

_Nobody cares about me._

_I have nothing. I am nothing._

A thought came to Shadow: his life didn't matter to anybody ... not even himself. There was literally no point in his existance. Living life just brought him pain ...

Why not end it all?

He stood still for a few seconds staring into space. He had thought of suicide before ... late at night when he was all alone in the dark. But he had never acted on it, trying to cling onto the hope that something in his life would change. That he'd have something to live for.

But now his piano was a pile of wood on the floor. Music was the only thing that had brought him any sort of joy in life and now it was gone.

He had nothing to live for. He was simply an empty shell, simply living life for the sake of being alive. He was never going to achieve anything, never going to be important to anybody or mean anything to anyone.

It would be so easy to put an end to it all ...

Before he could change his mind, Shadow ran out of his bedroom and into the family bathroom. He opened up the medicine cabinet and grabbed a jar of painkillers. He ran out of the bathroom, almost knocking over his younger sister. 'Watch where you're going, asshole!' she shrieked, throwing the book she was holiding in his direction. It didn't hit him but Shadow flinched.

He ran into his bedroom and locked the door.

He never left his room alive again.

**(x x x)**

Two blonde hedgehogs stood together. One was a tall, middle-aged woman with long blonde hair and big blue eyes. The second hedgehog was her young daughter who was the image of her mother.

It was October; the air was cold and the ground was covered in crisp orange leaves. The younger hedgehog let out a whimper and reached out for her mother's hand. Her mother took the hand and squeezed it, trying to comfort her daughter even though she was close to tears herself.

'Hi dad,' the little girl whispered. 'Hi sis ... well, it's that time of year again. We can't stay long though, because mother has to go to work. We just wanted to say that we love you and we miss you ... we miss you both. But especially you sis ... '

Mother and daughter both tried to smile through their tears. The young girl cleared her throat and carried on speaking, her voice strained as she was trying not to cry that much. 'We miss you a lot. It sucks not having you around. It sucks that I don't have my sister with me. It sucks that you're my big sister and I'm older than you now.'

Her mother whimpered and her tears began to roll freely down her face. Her daughter began blinking hard and biting her tongue to stop herself openly weeping but it didn't work; small, salty tears ran down her cheeks and dropped onto the earth below.

'I miss you too sweetie,' the mother said, speaking for the first time. 'And I still love you, even though you're far away. I bet you're dancing around in heaven right now with your father watching you ... I bet you're happy now and that you've forgotten all about your sickness.'

It's awful,' said the young girl, 'because you didn't have to die. We could have saved you ... if we weren't so upset when dad died we would have seen what was wrong and been able to help you. But we didn't see it and now you're gone. And i - it's all o -our fault.'

Her mother quickly set down a bunch of flowers on the dirt. The two of them looked down at the polished rock, tears still rolling down their faces.

**Maria Robotnik**

**24th October 1995 - 19th October 2005**

_**She was planted on earth to bloom in heaven**_

'Happy sixteenth birthday Maria.'

**(x x x)**

**Maria died from Cardiac Disease, a common killer for people who suffer from bulimia. She died just before she turned ten so she never met Amy or Blaze or Silver or anyone.**

**And Shadow killed himself ...**

**All because they never met each other.**

**I wrote this to show how one person can change your life.**

**Scarstar xxx**


	12. iPod Shuffle Challenge

**I had time to kill and a load of new songs on my iPod.**

**Most of these are canon ... some are just crack. It's pretty obvious which ones are which.**

**Oh, and if you would like any of these to be proper one-shots let me know!**

**(x x x)**

**Home (reprise) - Beauty and the Beast: The Musical**

'It's a little strange I guess,' Amy admitted to Maria. 'It's not like I had many friends back home ... but ... it's hard to get used to.'

Maria looked thoughtful for a minute. 'Well,' she said, smiling at the pink hedgehog. 'I hope that we'll be friends ... even if I don't know you very well yet. But that can change ... and maybe you'll grow to like it here.

**(AN: short I know, but the song is less than a minute long)**

**No Good Deed - Wicked**

Cream's eyes were wide and full of worry. She looked like a ghost: her face was as white as a sheet.

Her mother wouldn't let her go to the hospital to see him. It was very late, she had said. She could go to the hopsital in the morning.

Cream felt a sudden burst of anger at her mother - she _had _to see him. She just had too ... she had to apologise for what had happened. It was her fault. It was her fault Charmy was in hospital right now, covered in bruises and blood.

Cream let out a short sob. She had asked Charmy to escort her cousin, Berry, to a dance at her school. Charmy agreed to go because he could see how important it was to Cream ...

Cream felt sorry for her cousin: she was dorky and unpopular and Cream had only been trying to do a good deed for her family.

She didn't know that the dance would end so late ... that some creepy drunks would try to make a move on Berry and that Charmy would try to force them to back off. She didn't know that her best friend would get beaten to a pulp.

_If this is what happens when I try to do a good thing ... maybe I should stop._

**Forever and Always - Taylor Swift**

_'I love you Cream. I'll love you forever and always.''_

'I'll see you later then?' Cream asked cautiously.

Monty shrugged in reply. 'Dunno. I have a lot of homework and stuff ... '

'Can you call me later then?' she asked, sounding slightly peeved.

'Sure, yeah, whatever. Later.' he pecked her on the cheek and slouched off towards the school-bus. Cream watched him go, feeling a little mad.

He wouldn't call.

He never called her anymore.

Did he even love her anymore? She wasn't sure ...

The memory of the night he looked her in the eye and said those three little words flashed before her eyes. The night he had said ''forever and always''.

It seemed like a cruel joke now. It seemed like he didn't mean it.

**Crazy Little Thing Called Love - Maroon 5**

He couldn't stop tapping his pen against the table. His leg was jiggling up and down. His eyes kept darting around the room. Knuckles couldn't keep still for more than a couple of seconds.

He wasn't sure what had come over him ... did he drink too much coke at lunchtime or something? He felt like he was on a sugar-rush.

He must have been jiggling more than he realised because the mouse beside him elbowed him in the side. His eyes darted over to her; she was glaring at him and gesturing at her copy-page. There was a long line that went from the _a_ to the bottom of the page. Knuckles realised that he must have been moving the desk as well as his leg. He muttered a quick apology to her and tried to concentrate on his composition.

He managed to stay still for a whole three seconds when the door opened.

A tall, attractive bat with the most amazing eyes walked into the room. Everyone looked up from their work to stare at her: the boys stared at her because she was one of the prettiest girls in the year and the girls stared because they always liked to see what she was wearing (except for Sasha who was in the same category as the boys).

Knuckles' gaze was fixed on her and he was fidgeting even more: he had gone on a date with Rouge last night ... it was their seventh one so far. For some reason he felt different after that one than he had after the others.

'Miss, I have a note from Ms. Fitzpatrick.' Rouge said to the english teacher at the front of the room.

She dropped the note on the teacher's desk and turned around. Her eyes met Knuckles'. She smiled shyly at him. 'Hi Knux.' she said, before walking out of the room.

Knuckles dropped his pen. The class erupted into giggles.

'Knuckles loves Rouge, Knuckles loves Rouge, Knuckles loves Rouge!' Bunnie teased.

Knuckles wished that a large hole would appear from underneath him ... anything to get away from this.

**The Best Day - Taylor Swift**

'Mummy! I'm cold!' the five-year old huffed.

Amelia Acorn stopped walking and picked up her daughter. 'We'll go home now Amy, okay?'

Amy yawned. 'Yep. I'm tired.' She rested her head on her mother's shoulder and buried her face into the purple coat her mother was wearing. Amelia smiled and carried her daughter into the car.

Amy slept soundly on the car-ride home. Her dreams were filled of playing with her older siblings, her mother reading her Snow White and the Seven Dwarves. She thought about Autumn leaves blowing in the wind and asking her mother why they changed colour. She thought about her mother lifting her up into the air so she could see _everything_.

_I had the best day _she decided in her sleep.

**S.O.S - Mamma Mia!**

Cream wasn't talking to him. She was on the phone, texting her stupid _boyfriend_.

Charmy was pretending to watch ''Friends'' but it was pretty hard to do when Cream wasn't watching it with him.

She had been acting really distant lately, always out of the house, always talking to Monty, never talking to him anymore ... he was supposed to be her best friend!

_Cream, please come over. Please hang out with me for a little while, or just talk to me! I miss you ..._

**What is this Feeling? - Wicked**

'I don't really like her ...' Amy said slowly. Cosmo turned to look at Amy, her eyes wide with surprise. 'Sally?' she asked. 'Why don't you like her?'

Amy shrugged. 'I'm not sure ... it came on pretty quickly. I don't like her clothes much. Or her voice. And she's not very pretty. And she's really posh and prissy ... and seems like your typical ''popular'' girl. And I don't dislike her ... it's a strange feeling that I felt the moment I laid eyes on her ... my pulse is rushing, my head is reeling, my face is flushing ... gah! What is this feeling?'

The Other Side of the Cafeteria ...

'I don't like the new girl.' Sally announced. Mina turned to look at Sally, her eyes wide with surprise. 'Amy?' she asked. 'Why don't you like her?'

Sally shrugged 'I'm not sure ... it came on pretty quickly. I don't like her clothes much. Or her voice. And she's not very pretty. And I hate her whole ''I'm-new-please-like-me'' act. And I don't dislike her ... it's a strange feeling that I felt the moment I laid eyes on her ... my pulse is rushing, my head is reeling, my face is flushing ... gah! What is this feeling?'

**...**

'It's loathing!' the two of them cried simultaneously.'Unadulterated loathing! She makes my very flesh begin to crawl. And though I do believe it came on fast, still I do believe that it can last. I will be loathing her my whole life long.'

**Belle - Beauty and the Beast: The Musical**

The Sol family watched the oldest daughter of Ember and Starla, a worried look in their eyes.

Blaze Sol was lying beside the fire, her eyes shining behind her glasses. Her cousins and little sister were running around, playing with balls of yarn and toy mice.

Not Blaze though ... she was reading a book.

As usual.

'I don't understand - '

'A _lovely _girl - '

'Pretty - '

' - kind - '

'- smart - '

'But she's dazed and distracted, can't you tell?'

'That dreamy far off look - '

'Nose stuck in a book - '

'She's a puzzle - '

' - a funny girl - '

'It's just a pit she doesn't fit in ...'

'Very odd - '

'Nothing like the other children - '

'Very different from the rest of us ...'

'She's nothing like the rest of us ... '

'She really is a funny girl, that Blaze ...'

**Just The Way You Are - Bruno Mars**

Everything about her was amazing - her eyes, her fur, her smile, her laugh ... _everything_.

How did he get such a beautiful girl to be his girlfriend?

Silver shook his head, smiling slightly. It was hard to believe ...

Who would have thought that someone like Blaze - witty and beautiful - would have fallen for someone like him - awkward, dyslexic and nothing much when it came to looks?

In Silver's eyes, Blaze was the perfect girl - actually, scratch girl, she was the perfect person.

There was only one thing he wished he could change about her ...

And that was how she saw herself.

She hated her glasses. Hated her laugh. Hated her smile. No matter how many times Silver told her how beautiful and amazing she was ... she wouldn't believe him.

**Dancing Queen - Mamma Mia**

'You can dance!' Rouge sang, striking a pose.

'You can jive!' Cosmo joined in.

'Having the time of your liiiiiife!' Tikal and Amy giggled.

All of the girls were inside Cosmo's bedroom for a sleepover. Hyped up on Cherry Coke and Mars Bars they had pulled on feather boas, sundresses, wigs and floppy hats and started singing and dancing.

'SEE THAT GIRL!' Maria exclaimed, pointing at Blaze who chucked a pillow at her but laughed anyway.

'WATCH THAT SCENE!' Marine added, her hat falling off her head in her excitement.

'DIGGING THE DANCING QUEEN!' Cosmo sang, jumping up and down on her bed.

The girls collapsed to the floor and didn't stop laughing for a very long time.

**I Just Can't Wait to Be King - The Lion King: The Musical**

Cream and Charmy sat watching ''The Lion King'' together. They were having a great time, eating popcornm quoting the film and (of course) singing along to every song.

During ''I Just Can't Wait To Be King'', however, something changed ...

'OH MY GOD!' Cream screamed. 'CHARMY.'

'WHAT?' Charmy shouted back.

Cream turned to look at him, her eyes full of pain. 'Simba is basically saying that he can't wait for his father to _die_. I can imagine Scar singing this ...'

'WHAT?' Charmy screamed. 'HOW ... WHAT? WHY? MY CHILDHOOD ... THIS IS NOT RIGHT.'

**Our Song - Taylor Swift**

'Do you and Tails have a song?' Tikal asked Cosmo one day. 'Yes. It's _Lucky _by Jason Mraz and Colbie Caillat' Cosmo said, without even thinking about it.

'What about the rest of you?' Tikal asked the rest of her friends.

'_Can't Help Falling in Love With You _by Elvis.' Blaze told her.

'_Crazier _by Taylor Swift.' Amy said, blushing slightly.

'_No One _by Alicia Keys.' Maria said, a dreamy expression on her face.

'_1,2,3,4. _It's a Plain White T's song.' Marine said shyly.

'_Accidentally In Love _ - Counting Crows' Rouge smiled.

'Oh ...' Tikal looked slightly downcast. 'What's wrong?' Rouge asked the young echidna. 'Why all the questions about couple songs?'

'Oh ... well ... it's just ... AARON AND I DON'T HAVE A SONG.' Tikal cried. She laid her head down on the table and didn't look at her friends. They all exchanged surprised glances: Tikal usually didn't get worked up about things like this ...

'What about a song that was playing at Vanilla's wedding? You met him at that, didn't you?'

Tikal shrugged. 'I'd feel weird claiming a song from the wedding ... because it would feel like I was cheated out of something - and like I was stealing something that should be Vector and Vanilla's.'

**Breathe - Taylor Swift**

'Cream, we need to talk?'

Cream, who had been looking for her phone in her locker, turned to look at her good friend, Amy Rose. Amy's arms were folded and she had an anxious expression on her face.

'What's up?' Cream asked.

Amy bit her lip. 'I - I think you've been ignoring Charmy ever since you started dating Monty.'

'I have not!' Cream protested quickly: she had no idea what Amy was talking about ... how could she be ignoring Charmy? They lived together most of the time and he was her boyfriend's younger brother - she saw him all the time!

'Cream, don't get mad - ' Amy began, but she was cut off by the rabbit's shrill cry of 'I'm not mad!'

Amy tried to ignore the irony of what Cream had said in that tone and continued to talk about Charmy. 'You have to admit that you haven't really hung out with him much lately ... and you two were such good friends. I'm worried - '

'Amy, Charmy is _fine_ okay? Stop worrying about everything!' Cream said, rolling her eyes. 'You are _so _irritating sometimes!'

'Hey!' Amy cried. 'At least I don't ignore my friends just because I got a new boyfriend!'

**Honey Honey - Mamma Mia!**

'What are ya writing Cream?' Tikal asked.

The two girls were in Tikal's bedroom. Tikal was flicking through a magazine Cream had brought over and Cream was inking something all over her copy books from the homework they had just finished.

Cream turned a violent shade of red and tried to hide her notebook but Tikal had already bounced over to her and grabbed the book from her.

_Cream x Monty = love!_

'You're still crushing on him?' Tikal asked. 'Gosh Cream, you must really enjoy the taste of honey - '

'SHUT UP!'

**March of the Witch Hunters - Wicked**

'You know what's the worst thing about this song?' Maria asked Cosmo.

The two girls were in Cosmo's room. Cosmo's iPod was playing through the song ''March of the Witch Hunters''. Cosmo looked over at the blonde hedgehog. 'They're going to kill Elphaba?' she suggested.

Maria shook her head. 'Well ... yeah, I guess. But the worst bit is that they think they're doing a _good _thing. They think she's evil and they think that they're doing good by getting rid of her, even though she's really the only person who is trying to do good. It just makes you think ...'

**Naked - Avril Lavigne**

Sometimes I feel like Maria can see right through me.

I feel like she knows everything about me ... which isn't surprising, because whenever I'm around her I feel like I can just forget about hiding my feelings.

The walls come down. I feel like I'm completely exposed. It's a little scary but it also feels good because I don't have to hide ... I can't hide. It feels so _right_.

**(AN: that was short too but I could not think of anything)**

**Popular - Wicked**

'Amy. We're friends now ... so I've decided to make you my new project!'

'Sally - you really don't have to do that.'

'What can I say? I'm a very nice person!'

'No, _really _- !'

'Oh my gosh, Amy, I could make you ... **popular!**'

'What?!'

'Amy when I'm through with you ... you're going to be the most popular girl ever! ... next to me of course.'

'Sally - '

'Don't worry Ames, I know what I'm doing. I know about popular ... and with my help you will be good at flirting, sports and other social situations!'

'Sally - '

'Amy, being popular is the most important thing ever! Think of celebrated politicans and stuff ... did they have brains? Of course not! They were _popular_.'

'I really don't - '

'Well you're gonna grin and bear it - your new found popularity!'

**Knowing Me Knowing You - Mamma Mia!**

'We're going to break-up, aren't we?'

Rouge let out a long sigh. She was sitting on a brown sofa, her head in her hands. Her boyfriend, Knuckles, was standing by the living room door, a blank expression on his face.

'I ... I think we have to Knuckles. We can't go on like this - we have a kid now. We can't keep arguing like this.' Rouge told him, her voice soft but cracking slightly, as though she were about to cry at any time.

Knuckles looked away: he couldn't stand seeing Rouge cry. It felt like he was being punched in the chest.

'This is it then.'

**Stutter - Maroon 5 (omg)**

'Hi Sonic!'

'Hey A - woah.'

Amy Rose was standing in front of the blue hedgehog wearing black leather boots, a mini-skirt and a tight black top which showed ... well, a lot.

'Uh ...' Sonic couldn't speak; this really wasn't fair. Amy alone was hot enough in her normal clothes ... Amy dressed like _that _...

Amy Rose giggled, pleased by her boyfriend's reaction to her outfit. 'Aren't ya going to say anything Hedgehog?' she asked him, leaning into him. The action gave Sonic a pretty good view down Amy's top and it took every ounce of control he had to stop himself from melting there on the spot.

'I - I - I - ' he stuttered, finding it hard to form words with Amy's eyes fixed on him like that.

**(AN: that was so hard to write)**

**Wicked - Finale**

Maria and Cosmo were still in Cosmo's bedroom, still listening to the Wicked soundtrack. They were both sobbing uncontrollably.

'POOR GLINDA!' Maria wailed.

'SHE HAS TO PRETEND TO BE HAPPY.' Cosmo cried.

'THIS IS SO NOT FAIR.'

'MY FEELS.'

'WHY DID THEY CHOOSE THESE TWO SONGS FOR THE FINALE? IT IS VERY UPSETTING.'

**Super Trouper - Mamma Mia!**

'Two minutes Cosmo!'

Cosmo sighed to herself. Two minutes was _forever_. Why couldn't the show just start? Not because she wanted to get up on stage and perform ... but because she wanted to get it over with.

She was sick of this. The community-theatre was putting on a variety show and Cosmo had to sing a few songs in it.

A few years ago she would have been bouncing-off-the-walls with excitement. She had loved performing and having all of her friends watching her ... nowadays though, she just wanted to get everything over with.

Finally, the curtain opened. The opening number was _''Super Trouper'' _which Cosmo had to sing. The applause had no effect on Cosmo ... she scanned the crowd of people who had come to watch, almost bored as she waited for her cue.

She caught a glimpse of Amy and Rouge and the others. They cheered and whistled and Cosmo smiled in their direction even though she didn't feel much like smiling - what was Cream doing?

Cream was pointing and waving wildly, calling Cosmo's name. Cosmo looked at Cream's left and gasped.

_Tails!_

Tails Prower, Cosmo's best friend (and ex-boyfriend) was sitting there, clapping with everyone else. He had been on a gap-year from university ... she hadn't expected him to come back until July.

But he was here to watch her perform ...

There was a gleam in Cosmo's eyes: her smile was now genuine and she sang her song with total enthusiasm.

**Endless Night - The Lion King: The Musical**

Tails couldn't sleep. He just lay in his bed, staring at the celing even though it was pitch-black.

Downstairs he could hear his parents screaming at each other. Tails had joined them earlier that day but his hysterical mother had sent him to his room, not wanting him to get involved.

He couldn't believe it. When Cosmo had come running to his house in tears and told him what she had seen in the art gallery that day, part of him thought that she was playing a cruel trick on him. But that wasn't like Cosmo.

His father was having an affair.

**Sk8r Boi - Avril Lavigne**

'I cannot believe we are listening to _Avril Lavigne _music.' Blaze groaned, rolling her eyes as her friends jumped around the room, singing along to Sk8r Boi.

'What's wrong with her music?' Cream asked, looking confused.

'What's _right_ with it?' Blaze retorted. 'I never liked her songs.'

Everyone started at her, the same expression on each of their faces: shock.

'Blaze, you must have gone through an Avril phase.' Rouge told her.

Blaze shook her head. 'Nope.'

'... you're lying ...'

**I might do another one at these at some point.**

**Until next time!**

**Scarstar xxx**


End file.
